


Погоня.

by jabloko67



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabloko67/pseuds/jabloko67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка друзей-омег выжить в жестком альфа-мире.<br/>Продолжение здесь :  https://ficbook.net/readfic/3580879</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Беги, Лу ...

Беги, Лу ...

POV Harry

Нечем дышать, воздуха не хватает, ветки царапают лицо. Но надо продолжать бежать, нельзя останавливаться, нельзя смотреть назад.

Позади лишь пытки, рынок рабов и мучительная смерть. Смерть за спиной, она материализовалась в четверку альф, наслаждающихся погоней. Они никогда не остановятся, не собьются со следа, мы на их радаре, мы добыча.

 

Родился омегой — и ты обречен на неудачу, ты слаб, нелеп в своих дурацких попытках найти защиту, найти альфу, ты не самоценен, ты лишь часть пазла.  
А если твоей пары нет, то ты неполноценен, как бракованный товар в магазине. Омега не может жить в мире альф один, место ему на рынке рабов, в борделе, в канаве с проломленной головой — альфы сами решат. Если поймают…

Мы — «бракованные омеги»- сбежали и вот уже неделю блуждаем по лесу. Нас уже только пять, остальные не выжили. Голод, незнакомый лес с топями и ядовитыми тварями и горячее дыхание альф за спиной — я знаю, что долго не протянем, силы на исходе.

Рядом сумасшедшие глаза лучшего друга, он бежит почти вровень со мной, но по неровному дыханию с ужасом понимаю, насколько он устал. Беги, Лу, ты только беги… Мы не разговариваем, нельзя тратить силы. Если упадешь, уже не поднимешься. Это наш последний день… беги!!!

Кожей чувствую приближение альф, они дышат нам в загривок. Тоже не разговаривают, тоже берегут силы, но не для выживания. Они же на охоте. И вот мы загнаны на обрыв. Наконец видим своих преследователей. Они переглядываются между собой, словно о чем-то договариваясь. Делят нас, наверное. Мы сбиваемся в жалкую кучку, словно это может нас защитить.

Вот и конец путешествия. В последний раз смотрю на лица друзей. Черные бездонные глаза Зи, полные слез голубые Найла. Ли не смотрит на нас, он пятится к обрыву, вглядываясь в глубину. Лу рядом со мной, он спокойно смотрит на преследователей.

Старший альфа делает шаг вперед…


	2. Всего один шаг

POV LOUIS

— Поиграем? — альфа насмешливо рассматривает нас. Он не угрожает, да и нет смысла, ведь всем ясно, что мы пропали.

У нас одна надежда- темная пропасть за спиной, та самая, куда с тоской вглядывается Ли.

— Прыгаем? — беззвучно, одними губами спрашиваю у Гарри. Я не жду ответа. Я вижу его в потемневших от ужаса глазах друга.

В его спутанных кудрявых волосах застрял сухой лист, я осторожно вытаскиваю его. Боковым зрением вижу, как Зи бессильно сжимает кулаки. Этот не прыгнет, будет драться до последнего. Так, как дрался, когда его альфу забивали ногами.

Челка лезет в глаза, волосы отросли, пока бегали по лесу, да разве это важно — услужливо подсказывает подсознание- недолго осталось.

Альфа рассматривает нас холодными глазами, но не спешит подходит ближе. Жаль упустить добычу в последний момент, слишком близка пропасть…

Ветер доносит запах альф, это охотники. Не высшая каста альф, но самая жестокая. Нам опять повезло… Слышу тихий всхлип Найла и до крови закусываю губу. Скорей бы все закончилось…

-Всего один шаг, Хазза...


End file.
